Lost Memories
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Shane appeared in a hospital after a car accident with no clue who he was. Now, four years later, will he finally find his real family. Rated T. Rating changed from K to T.
1. Starting Over Again

Starting Over… Again

Shane's Point of View

_I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room. The walls were painted an almost blinding white and I could hear a beeping coming from just a few feet to my left. Some doctors were talking and I could just make out what they were saying if I listened really hard._

_"Any idea what his name is yet?" one said in a hushed voice._

_"Actually, I found this page in his pocket. It says 'property of Shane.' The rest is burned off," another one whispered._

_"Any idea on what his last name is?"_

_"Not a clue," he said. The curtains of my room fluttered and I saw someone peek in for a second before he disappeared behind the curtains again._

_"He's awake," someone said. The door opened and someone walked in._

_"Good, you're awake. Do you know where you are?" he asked. I shook my head. "Do you know who you are?" I shook my head again and he looked disappointed._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Well, you where in a car accident and you hit your head. You were the only survivor," he said as he took some notes on his clipboard. "If no one claims you in 48 hours, I'm afraid we'll have to place you in foster care."_

My eyes flew open and it took me a second to take in my surroundings and realize I wasn't in the hospital. I was in my new foster home. I was transferred just yesterday and I start my new school today. The unfortunate thing was that it was the middle of January and I would have to be starting all over in a new school halfway through the year. This was the first time I had been as far east as New York. In fact, this was the first time I had been out of California since I woke up in the hospital four years ago. I was now 14 years old and was still in foster care. Social Services moved me every 6 months or so. Whenever I got too attached to someone, it seemed, I was moved, always to a new town and school, usually in California, but not this time. No foster families in California had room any more so they transferred me to here. I never had friends longer than a few months. In the last 4 years, I've been to eight different schools.

When I woke up in the hospital six years ago, the doctors told me I had total amnesia and, since they had no clue who I was or where I came from, they said that there was little to no chance that I would remember. The police had my picture put on the wall of every police station in California, but no one showed up to claim me. They even ran DNA tests for every family on the West Coast and still nothing. Even though I didn't know who I was, I still remembered how to play guitar and sing, things I enjoyed a lot. The only clue I had about who I am was a small, burnt page found in my pocket.

"Shane, you're going to be late," my new foster sister called. In my new home, there were 2 other foster kids. They were twins, one boy and one girl. Both were 17 and hated foster care. They also hated me because they had thought they just found home and I had arrived and interrupted their lives. The boy, Tom, loved violence and threatened me the moment I walked into the door. The girl, Rebecca, usually ignored me, which I was fine with. When she did pay attention to me, she acted like she was in charge of me. They were turning eighteen in a few months and then they would leave and head off to college.

When I got downstairs, Rebecca was sitting in a chair, eating, and Tom must have already left for school. She looked up and glared at me. I didn't go to the same school because one of the amazing music schools here had offered me a full scholarship to attend. Rebecca and Tom had no musical talent at all and the school thought that I was a great guitar player and singer.

I grabbed my backpack from its place by the door and walked out; dreading the first day of school, as usual.


	2. First Day Again

First Day… Again

Shane's Point of View

Baker Music Academy was only a few blocks away from my new foster home so I walked there. It was three stories tall and huge. I was dressed in my only shirt that wasn't stained, torn, or too small and a pair of jeans that were faded down and threadbare. No doubt, the other kids at Baker would be a lot better off. They would come from families, unlike me, and they would also have money to waste on anything they wanted, again, unlike me. I had no family that I could remember, no money except the little money I had from my job in California, and they could remember everything, whereas I have a whole 10 years, a whole different life that I can't remember. I wondered if I had always like playing guitar and singing, one of the few things I remember from before the accident.

I headed straight to the office to get my schedule. On my way, I didn't notice someone opening a locker door, right in front of me, and I walked right into it. I fell on my back, my nose throbbing from the locker door.

"Smooth, dork," someone snorted. The kids around me started snickering. When I touched my nose, I felt something warm and sticky, blood. My nose wasn't bleeding very hard and I managed to wipe away all traces of the blood with a quick swipe of my sleeve. Ignoring the kids, I got up and continued to the office, paying careful attention to locker doors.

"Oh, hello, you must be Shane, the new kid. We've been expecting you. I have your schedule right here," the secretary said the second I walked in the door. "You better hurry, or you'll be late to class." I nodded and walked out. My first class was an advance guitar class. The school was so big that I got lost and walked into class five minutes late.

"Thank you for joining us, Shane," the teacher, Mr. Thompson said sarcastically, "You can sit right next to Nate right over there," he continued, pointing to a seat right in the middle of the classroom.

Everyone but one kid with dark, curly hair, turned to stare at me. I blushed and sat down next to the kid who didn't stare at me, who, I think, was Nate. He looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on why. He continued to stare at his desk, only looking up when the teacher started talking again. He was rambling on about how to hold the guitar properly. I had been in music programs in every school I've been to so this was just review for me. At the end of class, the teacher called Nate and I to the front of the room.

"Nate, would you mind showing Shane around the school, I'll give you a note for your next class," Mr. Thompson said.

"Okay, but I have free period next so I don't need a note," Nate said in a quiet voice. The two of us turned and walked out of the class. "What's your next class?" he asked, not looking at me once.

"Keyboard/Piano in room 203," I answered. "Have we met before?" I blurted out. Nate looked up, surprised by my sudden question. His expression became even more surprised when he got a good look at my face.

"Um, your next class is down the stairs and the second door on your right," he said in a hurry and ran off, leaving me dumbfounded. I followed his instructions and made it to class, barely on time.

I didn't see Nate again until lunch, where I saw him whispering to someone else who looked a few years older than me. I stood in the lunch room, trying to find a place to eat. Anyone who I made eye contact with rolled their eyes and looked away. I finally found an empty table in the corner.

Nate's Point of View

"Should we tell him?" Jason asked.

"No, not yet; we should let him get to know us and trust us first," I whispered, glancing at Shane again. He had grown a few inches. "Come on, let's go talk to him," I said, pulling Jason out of his chair and over to the empty table where Shane was eating.

Shane's Point of View

Nate and the guy I had seen him talking to walked over to where I was sitting. I wasn't really eating, just playing with my food.

"Hey, Shane," Nate said. I smiled at them and went back to playing with my food. "This is my brother, Jason," he continued.

"Hey, Shane," Jason said. I nodded in his direction without looking up. They sat down and started eating, realizing that they weren't getting me to talk.

After a few minutes, I got up to go throw away my food and head to class. As I walked to the garbage can with my tray, someone stuck their foot out and I tripped over it, covering myself with food. Everyone around me was laughing except Nate and Jason. Nate walked over to where I was and held out his hand. I ignored it and stood up. The last thing I needed was to make friends, only to lose them when I got transferred, as usual. I actually had a girlfriend last year but we broke up when I was sent to another foster home. I wasn't about to get close to someone only to have them ripped away from me in six months. Nate and Jason looked at me confused but I brushed most of the food off and headed to the bathroom to clean up, ignoring him when Nate followed me in.

"Need any help?" Nate asked.

"I can take care of it," I grumbled and tried to get the stains out of my shirt. If I didn't get the stains out then I wouldn't have any shirts that weren't damaged in some way. I had enough money that I could by a few nice shirts if I didn't need that money for food. My foster parent's were dirt poor and Rebecca, Tom, and I had to buy our own stuff. I had plans to go job hunting this afternoon because the money I had wouldn't last very long.

"I'm just trying to help," Nate said, surprised that I had turned down his help.

"Listen, I don't need friends," I said, turning around to face him, "I'm just going to spend the six months I have here working on my music before I move again."

"How do you know you're going to move?"

"I'm in foster care and Social Services changes my foster home about every six months," I admitted reluctantly and turned back around to try to get the stains out.

"Try baking soda," Nate said sadly before he walked out.

I saw Nate again in 6th period, which was an advance vocal class. The teacher had me sing a song so he could see where I was with my skills. I walked to the front of the classroom and started to sing;

_Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
__We can__ change the world to anything you want  
__We can__ talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us_

_That you know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...we're inseparable_

We could run forever if you want  
And I would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I can tell you're listening until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...we're inseparable

I would give it up  
To never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Yea you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be runnin' so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You'll still be holdin' all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know...we're inseparable

There was a moment of silence and the room exploded in applause. I glanced at Nate and I could have sworn that there were tears on his face. When I looked back, they were gone.

"Wonderful job," Mr. Banner congratulated. He had me sit down next to Nate, which I wasn't too happy with, and continued the class. During the entire class, I could feel Nate's eyes on me but I never looked up to meet his eyes as the teacher started a lecture. I started trying to remember why Nate and Jason looked familiar.

_Flashback_

_"Shane, Nate, we're going to be late for school," Jason called._

_"Come on, Nate," I said, pulling Nate out of his room and headed downstairs to see Jason waiting for the two of us to get downstairs so we could go to school._

As the flashback ended, my head started to hurt. The pain kept building until everything black out.

* * *

**Holy crap, this is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written. So, Shane's remembering something. I will try to update one of my stories tonight or tomorrow. This chapter wouldn't be up if I hadn't stayed home cause of the stomach flu. I hope I feel better soon. Sorry about the lyrics. Something got screwed up on the transfer from Wrod doc, to so I fixed them**


	3. In A Blindind White Room Again

In A Blinding White Room… Again

Shane's Point of View

I woke up in a blinding white room but this time, it wasn't the hospital. There was a pounding in my head and what felt like a bruise on my knee. That must have been where I hit the ground first. There were two people sitting right next to my bed, both looking worried. There was also a nurse sitting at a desk, talking on the phone, probably with my foster parents. I groaned at the pain in my head and the nurse, Nate, and Jason all looked up.

"You okay?" Nate asked. I looked up at him and Jason. I didn't want to look at them.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at them and got up to try to get out of there. I didn't make it two steps before the dizziness hit me and I collapsed onto my knees. Nate and Jason hurried to my side but I shoved them away. The nurse walked over.

"Your foster parents were busy but your foster brother, Tom, will be here in a few minutes," she said and helped me back onto the bed. When I was back in the bed, Nate and Jason were shooed out of the room, despite their protests.

Tom looked none to happy when he picked me up. "You little shit, I had to cut a date short to pick your wimpy ass up," he yelled as soon as we got beck to the house. Before I could register what was happening, Tom's fist slammed into my face. I knew I was going to have a black eye tomorrow. I fell onto my back. Tom found a bat somewhere and slammed it onto my right leg. Biting my tongue to stop myself from screaming, I fought to get up but Tom held me down, flipped me onto my stomach, and hit me just above my shoulder blade with the bat. Tom threw the bat down and walked away. I managed to stand up and drag myself to my room. I dragged myself to my desk and started my homework for tomorrow.

The next morning, I ran into Nate in the hallway, literally.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Shane," he said.

"Ow," I groaned, rubbing the place where Tom hit me with a bat.

"I should have been paying… do you have a black eye?"

"I fell," I said sourly and started walking away.

"You're limping," he said.

"I'm fine, I just fell down," I growled. And with that, I walked, actually limped, away.

"I'm going to pair you off into groups," Mr. Banner said, "You are then going to find or write a duet of your choice and perform it for the class. I will grade you based on how well you use the techniques I have given you so far this year." Most of the class cheered. "First group, I put our two best singers together, Nate and Shane." I groaned inwardly and looked at Nate. He looked happy that we were paired together but I was anything but. Mr. Banner continued to list off pairs for the rest of class. Nate caught up with me after class.

"Shane, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"I have to get home before my foster parents start to worry," I muttered and nearly ran out of the school. I lied, flat out lied; my foster parents didn't get home until 10 o'clock at night and left at 4 o'clock in the morning. Tom was surely waiting until I got home so he could us me as a punching bag, again. Boy was I right; Tom was waiting right by the door. He gave me a chance to put down my stuff and hang up my coat before he forced me on the ground and started attacking me.

"My counselor said I need to take out my anger on something other than my classmates so guess what, you're going to help me with that," he said while punching me in the gut. He moved on to my arms. Rebecca looked on with a bored expression, sipping soda out of a glass. I was suddenly furious with how I was being treated and I tried to break free. Tom wasn't prepared for me trying to free myself so I managed to get the front door open before I was tackled from behind. Tom started jumping up and down as hard as he could on my legs. I screamed as he hit my bruise on my right leg. He laughed at my pain and Rebecca yawned. Tom eventually got bored and stopped. The next few days went pretty much the same; I would go to school, Nate would notice I looked worse than the day before, I would avoid him and go home, and Tom would beat me up, again. One day it was especially bad.

It started out like any other day, Nate was trying to get me to talk about how I got so injured and I was ignoring him.

Nate's Point of View

Shane looked like crap. Every visible part of his body was covered in bruises and he limped. When I tried to ask what was up after school, he ignored me and walked home. On his way out, a small book slipped out of his hand. I flipped through it and saw that it was a song book. The first page said "If found, please return to Shane at below address." There were a lot of crossed out addresses, his old addresses. I kept looking until I found the only address not crossed out. I must have stood there for at least 15 minutes, reading over the songs.

"Hey, Nate, what do you have there?" Jason asked, surprising me.

"Something Shane dropped. Could you drive me to this address?" I asked, pointing out the address in the book and he nodded. Five minutes later, we were sitting in the car outside of a small, two-story house. It looked like the house was about to collapse. There was a sudden scream from inside. I automatically knew that it was Shane.

"Shane," Jason said in a broken whisper.

"Stay here in case we have to get out of here fast," I yelled as I jumped out of the car. I ran to the front door and kicked it down. Inside was Shane lying on the floor with someone, who must have been tree times bigger than me, throwing punches at him. I grabbed a baseball bat and smashed it on the guys head. Shane rolled out from under him and vomited blood.

"Nate," he groaned before falling back, unconscious. I pulled out my cell phone and called 911. The hospital was all the way across town plus rush hour traffic. There was no way Jason could get us there fast enough. Small drops of blood were trickling out of Shane's mouth. I was afraid we would really lose him this time.

* * *

**Well, I'm trying to update as fast as I can with all of my stories but it's hard cause i'm also trying to do 1000000000000 other things at the same time. I DO NOT OWN SHANE, NATE, OR JASON! I do own Tom, Rebecca, the teachers, and the plot.**


	4. Moving Again

Moving… Again

Shane's Point of View

_Dream_

_My friends in the front seat were acting weird and slurring their words._

_"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. They ignored me. The truth suddenly hit me. "You guys are drunk," I gasped. "Pull over and let me out."_

_"No," the driver, Tyler, said and the others cracked up._

_"Let me out right now," I yelled. They started laughing even harder. Tyler swerved and ended up on the wrong side of the road. Blinding headlights were heading right for us. Without thinking, I opened to door and jumped out of the car right before the impact, hitting my head on the concrete, hard. I was conscious long enough to see the two cars collide. As they collided, there was a huge explosion. I passed out._

"No," I gasped and my eyes flew open. I felt a bunch of wires and tubes running across my body and an I.V. in my right wrist. There was a blurry figure sitting in a chair next to my bed. It took a second for the world to come into focus but when it did I saw that it was Nate sitting next to me. I groaned and closed my eyes, wishing Nate would just go away and stay away.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically. "What happened?"

"I found this," he said, pulling out my song book, "And when I went to return it, you were being beaten by someone so I knocked him unconscious. Unfortunately, he beat you so hard, you had internal bleeding."

"Please tell me the police didn't get involved," I begged.

"Of course they got involved," he said, confused.

"Great, now I'm going to have to move again," I groaned.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Social Services with think that my foster parents are unfit to watch over us and move me," I said, my voice getting slowly louder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," he whispered.

The hospital let me out later that day. Social Service people came by and told me that I was moving to Ringwood, New Jersey **(A/N he is currently in Albany NY) **in the morning. They were going to come by right after school to take me to my new foster family. The good news is that I was finally getting away from Nate. He was really starting to annoy me. I could tell there was something big he wasn't telling me.

"How'd it go with Social Services?" Nate asked the next day right after school.

"I'm moving to New Jersey," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Shane. I didn't know."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered and walked away. Social Services people were waiting for me.

I had finally gotten settled in and now I was being yanked away. This is why I didn't make any friends. I hated saying goodbye.

"Wait," Nate called, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, almost dreading the answer.

"I need to tell you a story…"

* * *

**This is a short chapter cause I felt like writing a cliffy. I will update soon because I'm slowly getting out of my writers block (keyword being slowly) so that's a good thing. As usual, review, read my other stories, etc.**

**For those of u who have read JSS, i need sequel name suggestions. So far, all I have planned out is someone will go missing and may or may not die (idk yet).**


	5. Remembering Again

Remembering… Again

Shane's Point of View

"Please don't interrupt or question why I'm telling you this until I finish," Nate said and started. "About 4 years ago Jason and I had another brother."

"He went on a class trip to California one day and didn't come back," Jason chimed in.

"When we didn't see him, the school said that some students were in a car accident and they all died, including… our brother," Nate said.

"We all thought he was dead…" Jason said sadly.

"Until you showed up," Nate said, looking me straight in the eyes. For a second I scrambled to figure out what he meant but then it hit me.

"Y-you think that _I'm _your brother? T-that's impossible… ridiculous… crazy," I said, scrambling for the right words.

"You're 14, you love playing guitar and singing, and you are clumsy when you're nervous," Nate said, trying to prove his point.

"You could have easily guessed my age and the fact that I love guitar and singing and who isn't clumsy when they're nervous?" I protested. I turned and started to leave.

"Fine, leave, but think about what you're doing. If you ever change your mind, come to my house," Nate said and handed me a small slip of paper.

"Fine, fine," I muttered and turned to leave. Luckily they didn't even try to follow me.

In just a few hours, I was standing in front of my new foster home. The cab had dropped me off but I couldn't bring myself to go in. Unconsciously, I reached into my pocket, grabbed the slip of paper, and glanced at the address on it. Without consciously deciding to do it, I was running down the street. Luckily there was a cab just a few blocks away.

"Take me to this address," I gasped, tossing the paper over the seat.

"That's a long drive. You're going to need $20," the driver said. I tossed the remainder of my money over the seat and he nodded. I spent to cab drive trying not to think about what I was going to do when I got there.

"We're here," he said, startling me. I jumped out of the cab and ran to the front door of the big, white mansion. I hesitated before knocking on the door. There was some faint yelling and frantic footsteps and the door opened.

"I knew you would come back," Nate said. He took me inside. "What made you change your mind?"

"I don't know. I was standing outside the foster home and I couldn't bring myself to move. I used the last of my money on the cab ride, by the way, so if you're playing a prank on me I'm going to hurt you," I said.

"Then I don't have anything to worry about," Nate replied. "I know just the thing to help you remember," he said and showed me up the stairs. There were pictures hanging on the wall but I didn't get a good look at them. He led me into a messy room with a layer of dust over everything. "This is your room. Mom and Dad haven't touched it since you disappeared. In fact, they've made it a rule that no one is allowed in here."

"Looks like the word clean was a foreign concept to me," I said, taking a few steps in.

"Are you any different now?" Nate asked. I laughed and shook my head. "Thought not," he laughed. Jason and Nate walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"I thought you said that no one was allowed in here," I said.

"We've been in here before and you're in here," Nate pointed out.

"I thought this was my room," I said. Nate nodded and motioned for me to sit on a chair opposite the bed. He bent under the bed and pulled out a guitar that looked brand new.

"This was your favorite guitar," he said, holding it out to me.

I felt my head start screaming in pain. My hands flew to my head and I started screaming as the pain became worse and unbearable. I heard frantic footsteps on the stairs and a voice say "What are you guys doing…" I turned around and saw a man and woman who looked like they were in their late 30's, standing in the doorway. They looked at me in wonder. I couldn't take the pain any more and I collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

**Shorter than I originally planned but I finally updated. Okay so here is my list of stories in order that I'm going to update next**

**1) CRCS**

**2)JSS (which i need ideas for sequel name people, summary; someone goes missing and may or may not die (depends)**

**3) ANOTHER new story i got the idea for**

**and after that it's just whatever pops into my head. I started working on this after I found myself zoning out during band in school and messing up the songs so I went home and started typing. This keeps happening. I deleted How Titanic Should Have Ended because I was tired of the horrible reviews. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY THEN WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME REVIEW/READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! sorry, had to vent. This would have been up sooner but I've been watching the mummy trilogy.**

**Last thing, if you haven't noticed, I did change the rating of WTSE to T due to violence, blood, and abuse.**

**No, this is the last thing, I'm doing sports 6 days a week, I have a sore shoulder, and I have not been in a very good mood so review because it makes me feel better and want to update more. REVIEW!**


	6. Becoming Himself Again

Becoming Himself… Again

Shane's Point of View

_Flashback_

_I was standing at the airport with my family. The final boarding call had just been announced and I was saying goodbye._

_"Don't leave, Shane," eight-year-old Nate said, hugging my waist._

_"Don't worry, short stuff," I laughed and Nate smiled at the nickname, "I'll be back in a few days, I promise."_

_"Don't forget to…" Mom started._

_"Listen to the teachers, don't wander off, and don't talk to strangers, I know, Mom," I said, rolling my eyes._

_"Oh, my baby's growing up," she said and hugged me tightly._

_"You better get going," Dad said. I hugged Mom, Dad, Nate, and Jason one more time and ran off to board the plane._

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Shane," my friends called quietly. We were sneaking out to go catch a movie. Well, I was, they were going to hang out somewhere. I don't know where, I just knew that they said I wouldn't like it._

_"I'm coming," I said and hopped into the backseat. They peeled out of the parking lot in a car they had secretly rented. I was the youngest of the group. Everyone else was 16. They dropped me off at the theater, promising to pick me up in a few hours. Unfortunately, they did remember._

_My friends in the front seat were acting weird and slurring their words._

_"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked. They ignored me. The truth suddenly hit me. "You guys are drunk," I gasped. "Pull over and let me out."_

_"No," the driver, Tyler, said and the others cracked up._

_"Let me out right now," I yelled. They started laughing even harder. Tyler swerved and ended up on the wrong side of the road. Blinding headlights were heading right for us. Without thinking, I opened to door and jumped out of the car right before the impact, hitting my head on the concrete, hard. I was conscious long enough to see the two cars collide. As they collided, there was a huge explosion. I passed out._

Nate's Point of View

Shane was having a seizure or something on the floor. No one could move, especially not Mom and Dad. They were still in shock that Shane was alive. It was only when Shane screamed that we all snapped out of our trances. Mom, Dad, Jason, and I all picked up Shane carefully and laid him on his bed.

"Tell, us everything, now," Mom demanded so I did,

Shane's Point of View

_I woke up in a strange, unfamiliar room. The walls were painted an almost blinding white and I could hear a beeping coming from just a few feet to my left. Some doctors were talking and I could just make out what they were saying if I listened really hard._

_"Any idea what his name is yet?" one said in a hushed voice._

_"Actually, I found this page in his pocket. It says 'property of Shane.' The rest is burned off," another one whispered._

_"Any idea on what his last name is?"_

_"Not a clue," he said. The curtains of my room fluttered and I saw someone peek in for a second before he disappeared behind the curtains again._

_"He's awake," someone said. The door opened and someone walked in._

_"Good, you're awake. Do you know where you are?" he asked. I shook my head. "Do you know who you are?" I shook my head again and he looked disappointed._

_"What's going on?" I asked._

_"Well, you where in a car accident and you hit your head. You were the only survivor," he said as he took some notes on his clipboard. "If no one claims you in 48 hours, I'm afraid we'll have to place you in foster care."_

My eyes snapped open and I flew up into a seating position. I was in my room on my bed with Nate sitting next to me, asleep. Tears budded in my eyes as I remembered the promise I broke. Quietly, I got up and grabbed my guitar. I strummed a few quiet notes and smiled at the familiar sound of the guitar. Even after 4 years the guitar was only slightly out of tune.

"I kept it in tune every day," Nate said, causing me to jump.

"Don't scare me like that," I complained.

"Do you remember?" he asked quietly.

"You tell me, short stuff," I laughed and he smiled at the nickname. Thinking about it, he needed a new one. Nate must have grown 4 or 5 inches since I last saw him and was only 2 inches shorter than me now.

"Jason's at school and Mom and Dad are at work," he said suddenly.

"Why aren't you?" I asked, curious.

"And leave an amnesiac brother who was unconscious for almost a full day home alone?" he laughed.

"Good point," I laughed.

"Mom and Dad haven't been the same," Nate said, changing the subject, "We all missed you like crazy. Jason pretended he didn't at first but he did. Mom and Dad became overprotective."

"And you?" I asked, scared of the answer. Nate and I had been really close. We were each other's best friend and he was the one I broke the promise to. Before that day, I'd never broken a promise before.

"Um," he said guiltily. Slowly, he rolled up his sleeve and I saw small scars just above his wrist.

"NATE!" I screamed. Of all people, Nate was the last one I had expected to cut. Nate had always been the coolheaded voice of reason.

"I only did it on the anniversary of the day you left," he whispered.

"Please promise me that no matter what you'll never do that again," I begged.

"I promise," Nate said.

"Speaking of promises…" I started.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault," he assured.

"Yes it was. I snuck out on the last night with my friends and I went to a movie while they went some where else. They got drunk and I still got in the car," I said in a broken whisper, "If I had only listened to Mom and not broken the rules…"

"Then you wouldn't be the Shane I know," Nate said and I smiled at him.

* * *

**Once I started typing this I couldn't stop. Ok, 2 things;**

**1) I gave NATE (played by NICK Jonas) a NICKname lol, i'm hyper right now so it seems funny to me but maybe not to you.**

**2) should i post the 4 other ideas that i came up with for chapter 5? i'd post them as a seperate story but it would take longer to update.**

**Oh yeah, and if you've read/are reading JSS there is a poll for sequel names on my profile summary; someone goes missing and may or may not die (so far they're probably going to die but who knows)**


	7. Alternate Versions

**Just wanted to let you know that I'm posting the alternate versions of chapter 5 as a seperate story called Lost Memories Chapter Five Alternate Versions. There are four versions that I will post one by one.**

**Quick thing, if you have not voted already, check out the poll on my profile for sequel names to JSS.**


	8. JONAS petition

**JONAS the show is not being posted as a catagory on this website because, and i quote; "Sorry, no can do. Because the main characters on the show all play themselves with their real names. The show name is their last name. This is way too obvious. We can not allow this per the site rules."**

**Now, it may just be me but this sounds like Hannah Montana is breaking those rules too. Also, JONAS characters are NOT playing themselves, as stated by the Jonas Brothers. Also, they do NOT use their real names, just their first name, again, like Hannah Montana.**

**Me and other authors are starting a petition to get JONAS on the website. Send me a PM with your name (NOT A REVIEW) by midnight June 23rd so I can pass this on and show this to any friends of yours on this website to spread the word and post it on your stories if you want. If you disagree with me, NO FLAMES/HATEFUL PMS/REVIEWS! just don't sign this petition.**


	9. Important AN

**I need help from you guys. I've been trying to convince shewhoshallwrite that her stories are good and she should continue her stories even though she doesn't have a lot of hits. Your job is to go and read her stories titled Noise Not Music and it's sequel, What The Headlines Never Say. they're really good and i need her to see that. PLEASE do this for me and do NOT leave bad reviews cause if u do i will hunt u down and turn my friends on u.**

**and shewhoshallwrite, i'm doing this cause ur stories r GREAT and people are going to see that, starting now.**

**BTW i'm going to put this on every story so that's what the updates r**


	10. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	11. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	12. Everything Turns Around

Everything Turns Around

Shane's Point of View

Some how, even though I'd slept for almost a day, I was still tired. Nate insisted I needed my rest, even though I said I didn't want to sleep. Eventually, Nate won, mostly because I became too tired to keep my eyes open. This time I didn't dream. When I woke up, Mom was there, stroking my hair but staring off into space.

"Mom," I whispered and she turned to me. "I'm so…" I started to say when I saw the tears on her face.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You're okay," she said. It sounded like those words weren't just for me, but for her too. I started to lift my head but fell back when a wave of dizziness hit.

"Just relax, honey," Mom said, "You've been sleeping for a while."

"I'm sorry I forgot," I whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay," she said and hugged me. I missed her hugs and I missed how she could make me feel better with only a few words.

"Where are Dad, Nate, and Jason?" I asked.

"School, work," she answered, "You've been asleep most of the day again."

We sat there in silence for a while, not sure what to say. I mean, what do you say in a situation like this? Mom eventually left to get something to eat. I was too tired and dizzy to eat anything. I just lay there for a while, not sure what to do. Three years of my life was miserable and scary at times. It wasn't easy just going back to being normal.

I spent the next few days in bed, sleeping on and off. Mom and Dad were worried that they should take me to a doctor but I convinced them that I was fine. They kept a close eye on me and didn't even let me out of the house alone for the first few weeks. It took them a while but they eventually got over the surprise of having me back.

Nate and Jason were handling things worse. Even after they weren't being told to keep an eye on me, they still didn't let me out of their sight. Even when they promised to back off a few months after I got back, they still checked in on me often. It took a full year to get them off of my back.

We moved out of town not long after. The house and town held horrible memories for all of us. No one wanted to be around that. We ended up moving across country to LA.

While in LA we went to Dad's brother's camp, Camp Rock, for a summer. When we sang in Final Jam, a record label loved us and offered to sign us. We thought about it and signed a few months after the offer.

Being famous was amazing for a while but after a few years, something was different. Everything I used to love was taken away from me.

First, the label stopped letting us use our songs. We had to sing the crappy, bubble gum pop they thought would sell. Nothing really changed in our sales but the label deluded themselves into thinking it was better for us.

Then they started telling us how to live our lives. Before we could do anything, we had to tell them. Suddenly they controlled who we hung out with and where and when we went. When I started to rebel, they wrote me off as a bad boy who needed to get back to his roots, so they sent me back to Camp Rock, much to my despise.

* * *

**So that's the end, an obvious lead up to Camp Rock movie. this story just became too hard to write so i ended it early. there will NOT be a sequel. i had to update this for a deadline i'm doing. if i can update every story in one week (not DYHAP or LM Chapter 5 Alternate Versions) (started Febuary 8th) then i will post a new story or 2, if not, then i won't post them for a LONG time.**

**Review and vote on the poll in my profile, doesn't really matter if you've read Shelf.**


	13. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
